kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Magolor Soul
Magolor Soul is the final boss of the Extra Mode of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. He is fought right after Magolor EX is defeated. He has a much more menacing appearance in this form than his old one. Most of his attacks in this form are the same as the ones he used in the second phase of his battle in the main game. However, they now do more damage or look different, such as his portal spike attacks now having thorns and being done in different locations. He keeps his previous attacks of using his own dark versions of the Super Abilities like in the original battle, but now Magolor Soul can use a new attack that combines the attributes of the Grand Hammer and Snow Bowl powers. Physical Appearance Magolor closely resembles his second, unnamed form in shape and overall appearence, but has been modified so as to look much more menacing than his more colorful, less difficult, and perhaps unpossessed normal mode counterpart. His body is now mainly a bluish black; his hat has taken up a dark grey color, and where the gold rings from the Master Crown used to be are now ivory rings lined with black spikes. The spike-tipped extensions wrap around the horns of Magolor Soul's hat as they did before and also run up along the tops of his wings, which are now a dark cyan color and look torn. Magolor's eyes are white, his hands black with considerably more jagged fingers, the hexes separating his hands are now small, pink hexagons instead of the larger, sun-like hexes used by all of Magolor's other forms, and the Master crown still sits upon his head, more menacing than ever. The crown itself, somewhat reminiscent of an eye, is now completely white/ivory in color and has a ruby built into its center instead of an emerald (the ruby glows while Magolor Soul is using his strongest attacks). It has several jagged spikes jutting out from the top of it resembling the rays of the sun (or alternately deranged eyelashes, going with the eye theme the crown has taken on) instead of the previous misshapen tentacles of his normal mode counterpart. A pair of bull-like horns jut out from either side of the crown along with another pair of horns coming out from behind them; this second set of horns are much longer than the first set and are curled at the ends, being purple in color. Besides the three claws extending above Magolor's head, four more claws extend under Magolor's disfigured head, resembling a set of jaws or a clawed hand holding Magolor. Magolor Soul still has the third eye that his normal mode counterpart had, but the pupil and iris of the eye are visible far more often; this eye, which looks similar to Necrodeus, Zero, and especially Dark Matter's eye, may imply that Magolor is now being manipulated by one of these villians. Attacks Magolor Soul immediately resumes the battle by dispelling Kirby's Ultra Sword ability and pulling out his black hole attack (Magolor skips both attacks if Kirby can dispel Ultra Sword as soon as the camera starts to pan away from him). It is now a dark brown in color and distorts and "swirls" the background as well as drawing in Kirby and his friends much faster than before (so fast that even Stone Kirby is drawn into the black hole) in addition to draining more health should it catch someone. Magolor can still summon the voids to shoot spikes at Kirby, but the spikes now resemble thorny vines and can be used 3 times in a row instead of once. There are also a number of new configurations the spikes are fired in. Magolor Soul can now shoot his giant beam (now brown with white specks instead of fully white) into a portal and have two pairs of portals transport the beam around the screen in different patterns at the start of the fight instead of having to be weakened first; he can also create vertical sets of portals that move left or right across the screen (although this configuration can easily be evaded by flying above the portals). He can still juggle enemies around, fire energy orbs (now grey instead of purple), shoot his huge laser (now noticibly larger than the original), draw outlines of shapes in the background, and fly through portals like he did before, but with considerably more force and speed than his normal mode equivalent did. After Magolor Soul loses about half of his HP, he'll become even more powerful. His imitation of the Ultra Sword Super Ability uses two dark versions of Galaxia to attack instead of the standard sword from before. He'll swing each of them once and then swing both of them towards the middle of the screen. His new version of Monster Flame has the dragons fly vertically instead of horizontally, and said dragons are now a cyan blue and actually look like dragons. The first two dragons will be by themselves, but then two dragons will fly together on the third pass; all four dragons will always appear near Magolor's hands. For his Flare Beam-like attack, Magolor Soul gathers energy like he did originally, but also creates a second empty sphere of darkness to roll around as he does. After he tries to ram the player characters from afar in the background, the second sphere will try to do the same. Magolor's most prominent new attack that he adds to his arsenal mimics the aspects of the Grand Hammer and Snow Bowl abilities - he creates an enormous mallet made out of ice in his hands. He will slam it into the middle of the room and unleash 2 shock-waves from both sides that leave sharp icicles along the floor. Even larger icicles will appear from overhead and drop down one at a time. The icicles on the floor will eventually disappear, but still leave behind ice that can hamper the movements of the player characters and leaves them more vulnerable to the Ultra Sword attack that usually follows immediately afterwards (it also goes away with enough time). The second and last new attack Magolor Soul uses is where he flips the entire screen upside-down for a short time, similar to the EX Mode version of the Ice Sphere Doomer; while the screen is upside down, he usually sticks to his ramming and energy orb attacks, and will revert the screen to normal after several attacks. Trivia *Magolor Soul, Marx Soul, 0², and Drawcia Soul are the only bosses who are "soul" forms of previous bosses, although it appears that in this case it is a misnomer (see trivia below). *The pause menu reveals that he is anything but Magolor's soul - defining him as a "sad shell" who is now merely under the control of the dark powers that inhabit the Master Crown. It is unknown if Magolor was simply being controlled by the crown the whole time, if the crown was controlling him from the moment he grabbed it, or if he lost control sometime around when he was beaten in his first form; if the latter conclusion is correct, the hexagonal hexes (similar to the ones around Magolor Soul's hands) that appeared while Magolor EX exploded may be considered a subtle implication that Magolor was losing his grip on the crown. **"Sad shell" may also imply that Magolor is remorseful for what he's done and wants to stop, but is no longer in control of his actions due to the crown's overwhelming power and desire to rule the universe - this is supported by Magolor's friendly behavior in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition. **Ironically, Magolor Soul is grinning despite the pause menu saying that he is a "sad shell." *Necrodeus, Magolor Soul, Wham Bam Jewel, and Dark Mind are the only bosses in the series to have exactly three eyes. *Magolor Soul's grey color scheme, in contrast to Magolor EX's red scheme, suggests that Magolor EX's body may have been destroyed by fire after he was defeated and that Magolor Soul is a recreation of the resulting ashes. *Oddly, Magolor re-appears in his normal form (albeit unconsciously, and slightly transparent, making him seem like a ghost) for a few seconds after Magolor Soul's defeat, and even appears alive and well in the 100% clear cutscene and in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition (even remembering the events of Kirby's Return to Dream Land in the latter). As a result, it is unlikely that Magolor Soul is truly undead despite what his name would imply. *Despite the fact that this is obviously the strongest form Magolor ever attains, Magolor Soul cannot shoot his spherical energy projectiles as quickly as Magolor EX (who immediately proceeded him) can. *Hitting Magolor with an attack while he is trying to ram the player with his Dark Flare Beam attack may cause him to freeze in place until the empty ball of energy flies offscreen, after which the battle resumes as normal. This is probably a bug. *Magolor Soul's battle theme (titled "CROWNED") has a number of Kirby tunes mixed into it: It begins with a remix of Nightmare's battle theme, has the Lor Starcutter's interior theme mixed into the middle, and ends with Crystal Field from The Great Cave Offensive (Kirby Super Star/''Ultra''). Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Villains Category:Villains in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Final Bosses Category:Undead